Breaking Free
by JacksonChase
Summary: Scarlet Kieffer thought her life was great, but she never knew she was a daughter of a titan. After being kept at a base camp for so long, all she wanted to do was break free. Can she be the one to change Luke's mind about Kronos rising again?
1. Chapter 1

**OK guys, I'm sorry that this story might not make sense, to tell the truth it doesn't make much sense to me now either =P but I'm trying to fit stuff together so please bare with me. It will get interesting i promise.**

**p.s. set after TLO, but Luke didn't die, he just disappeared.**

**Description: Scarlet Kieffer thought her life was great, until a mysterious man took her away from her family. She never knew she was a daughter of a titan. After being kept at a base camp for so long, all she wanted to do was break free, meeting unsuspected friends on her way to freedom. Can Scarlet be the one to change Luke's mind about Kronos rising again, or will her friendship end her days?

* * *

**

I didn't ask to be here. This prison.

I remembered my childhood as happy times. My mother, and father, and little Ellie. Ah Ellie, she was still a baby when _they_ took me away.

I'm Scarlet Kieffer. I'm 16, auburn hair, and almond colored eyes. I never considered myself to be pretty either. I was taken from my home on July ninth.

That day, changed my whole life. I remembered the black mustang pull up our little townhouse driveway. And a man with a black suite, shades covering his eyes and a crew cut. My mom pulled me away from the window I was looking down on. I swore I noticed the man staring right up at me. I wasn't one to cower in fear of other people, including bullies from school. I was strong and independent, but I guess that's what got me in trouble.

The man came into our house, unannounced, my parents cowering in fear at a corner, trying desperately to bargain for something I didn't understand until it was too late. He looked at me as I descended those stairs, grabbed my arm and dragged me to the mustang.

I remembered struggling, and hitting him, trying to make him let go. But he wouldn't. My parents ran out the door, little Ellie crying from all the screaming. They called to the man to stop, told him that they would do anything. He wouldn't listen.

Looking back at my parents I yelled, "Don't forget me! Please…"

The man pushed me forward and tried getting me into the car saying, "say bye Scarlet, this is the last you'll see of them. Your going somewhere where there's other people like you…"

Screaming at him, with tears in my eyes I heard my parents say sometime but I had drowned out everything when that door slammed shut on my face.

Pounding on the black tinted doors I cried until the car started to move and sucking up all my pain I put on my best glare and looked at the front mirror.

The man looked at me from the mirror and met my gaze, speaking in a bored voice he said, "Scarlet, do you even know who you are?"

"Yeah, last time I checked I had a family and was living like any normal girl, without a strange guy taking me from them." I said with as much venom as I can get without trembling.

"Scarlet, you are anything but normal. Haven't those stupid ass's told you anything."

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY PARENTS THAT!" I said, my voice quivering with hate.

"I guess they haven't" he stated, then, "Your not normal, I'm taking you to a place where there's other kids like you, a safer place. A kid like you can get killed out here."

"Gee thanks for the heads up." I said sarcastically.

"Can you do anything… special?" he asked me.

"Like what? Stare at you until you commit suicide. I can probably do that."

"No. Like, you know… be able to do something, even teleport or even be really smart. Something a normal kid isn't capable of doing."

"Last time I checked my genes where all normal. Unless you count flying as a special thing…"

"Flying?!" he said raising one of his eyebrows.

"Kidding, moron." I retorted.

He seemed really mad, because he gripped the steering wheel real hard until hid knuckles turned white. We didn't talk for the rest of the ride. I watched the passing scenery as I remembered my family. Who's going to teach Ellie how to read now? (well maybe not that cuz I'm dyslexic) Or walk? I wanted to do all those, but I guess now I couldn't. A small tear escaped my eyes and slowly fell to the leather seat of the dark car.

..........

I woke up with a start as a door slammed shut and light filled the back seat of the car where I was sitting, or more like sleeping. Squinting my eyes I looked out and saw a huge gray building. To the sides I saw more buildings but smaller. Walkways where put everywhere. I noticed people where walking everywhere, doing exercises or just seeing what's going on.

Looking up at my abductor he smiled down at me cruelly and said, "Scarlet Kieffer, welcome to Area 51."

Confused I got out of the car, groggy seeing it was early in the morning and said, "What the hell are you talking about moron. Area 51 is like a military base camp. Why the hell would you bring me here?!"

He gritted his teeth, "That's what we said to the public, hiding what we actually are, Kieffer. This is actually a camp, keeping kids like you safe from the outside world. We house unusual talents, some you would be better off not meddling with, kid. Your in the presence of half-bloods."

"Half-bloods? Like that weird Harry potter movie, or demigods?"

"No, that was a total disgrace of a movie. And no, these kids are not demigods, one of their parent's a Titan, you know, rulers before the gods."

"whoa, whoa, whoa, are you telling me that I'm a half-blood?!" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah, we just have to find out who your divine parent is. That's why i was asking what you could do."

Nodding at him I rolled my eyes and followed as he took big strides towards the huge entrance doors. Stopping at the door he tapped a button and the doors slid open. Following him, I looked down at my sneakers as kids looked at me, some in pity and others in obvious distaste. They were all wearing the same blue overall, like the ones they make you wear in rehab or something like that, with numbers on their front and back.

I frowned, this place really needed to learn about fashion and interior decorating. As I walked aimlessly behind Moron (my new name for him), I bumped into a girl. She had light brown hair and brown eyes, with the number 046 on her shirt. She looked me over and got up grinning sadly.

Quietly she said, "Hey, I'm Silva Gamri, daughter of Prometheus. What's your name?"

"Scarlet Kieffer." I said shaking her hand.

"Hey you, number 46 get back to your work area." Moron said to Silva.

Looking sadly back at me, she walked away. I continued to follow Moron until we got to a wooden door with unreadable words on it. Pointing at the word I asked, "What does that say?"

He looked at me and back at the door mumbling something about being dyslexic, "Directors Office, The titan Coeus."

"Coeus?" Who the hell is that?"

"Watch it Kieffer, he's the Titan of wisdom and intellect, you better pay him respect." Moron said as he shoved me inside.

Looking at the dark interior of the room I gulped as a man stood up from the chair he was sitting on, "welcome Scarlet, so nice to meet you."

* * *

**What did you think? Please review!! I need to know if I should continue with this story or not! Cause there is no point in continuing if no one likes it!**

**Oh, if you have ideas for the story, feel free to say so or pm me if you want. I'm also looking for at least 5 people who would like to be in this story, like either a daughter/son of a titan or a demigod. **

**Peace Out!**

**so press the magical review button!!  
l  
l  
V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, it means a lot to me. =) **

**Anyways, here is the next chapter, it was hard finding the right Titans and all, considering this story was like this "on the moment" type of ideas I get a lot. I hope you like it.  
**

* * *

"Sit down Scarlet." Coeus said gesturing at a nearby chair.

Looking over at the chair I slowly went over and sat down. Facing the desk I looked up at the man's face. He had dark brown hair in a crew cut like moron. He had a brown pinstripe suit and a tie with pictures of books on it.

Finally breaking the silence Coeus said, "Scarlet, I trust that Ithas had treated you well on your way here."

Stifling my laughter I asked, "Who would have the name Ithas!?"

Coeus frowned at me and said, "Watch your mouth kid, he is the messenger of the titans. Just like those stupid gods have Hermes as there messenger."

Not knowing about all these gods and titans in my past I just nodded without saying anything. After a little silence I became uneasy and said, "Sooo………. What now?"

Smiling at me Coeus responded, "You are going to live here, in Area 51. Our job is to train children of titans for the next big war coming. Kronos is rising again, kid. He's coming back, and a fellow demigod is helping him again."

"Wait, what!? What are you talking about?!"

Sighing he said, "You will watch a video orientation of Area 51 and what we do here. And you would also need to know who your father is…"

"What are you talking about?! I know my father, I just got abducted yesterday."

"Your titan father, kid. Duh." Then looking strait at me he whispered, "The titan Krios."

Sucking a breath in I gasped quietly to myself, "You mean that… my dad's not Mark Kieffer who works at the supermarket?!"

"Of course he isn't, kid! Pshh your mother married that man to try to cover you up so we couldn't find you. But we did at the end, we always do." Then waving his hand at me, "Leave Kieffer, Ithas will show you to the orientation room."

I stood up slowly, not knowing what else to say. This was all too much to take in; sure my mom told me stories about titans, and sometimes gods. But I never knew that they where all real.

Looking at Coeus one last time before I left, I met his cold brown eyes and I quickly looked away. Shutting the door behind me, I saw Ithas again and he told me to follow him to the orientation room.

Having no other choices, I followed him down long boring hallways passing many other half-bloods on the way. Finally coming to a big silver door, he opened it and stepped inside.

The room was dimly lit and there were a few silver desks in the middle of the room. They were facing a board, and a projector was in the back. No windows as far as I could tell either.

Ithas directed me to one of the chairs and I sat on the cold seat. He went to the back of the room and turned the projector on.

"This is a presentation on everything you need to know about us. When your finished just walk out, an empousa will come and show you to your dorm room, and you'll get your number." Ithas said while the beginning of the presentation was starting.

..........

About an hour later I walked out the room, whirlwinds of thoughts clouding my mind. This was all too much to take in and I hated it.

Scowling I saw a girl walk towards me, but there was something weird about her. Then looking down at her legs I noticed one was half donkey and the other was brass. She hissed at me and I looked at her face.

Hissing at me she said, "Come on, hurry up. I have better stuff to do than showing new kids like you around."

"Oh like what?" I said getting annoyed.

"Like getting that demigod to go out with me."

Laughing I said, "Who would want to go out with a person that has a leg of an ass!"

Quick as lightning she pinned me to the wall, choking the daylights out of me and whispered in my ear, "Don't you dare say that. For your information, males would rather go out with me than a girl that looks like you."

Letting me go, I dropped to the ground gasping and glaring daggers at her back. She started to walk away and I followed far behind her.

She led me to a hallway filled with other kids and different rooms filled with bunk beds. I followed her to the third doorway that had the name Krios marked on it with gold. She pushed me inside and yelled at me that lunch was at 12.

Looking away at the slightly dark room I saw more than ten bunk beds, all having boring white sheets. There was a total of one small window at the back and backpacks and luggage everywhere.

Glancing at one of the beds I noticed a guy sitting there and he pointed at a bunk on the very back. Looking at the direction he pointed I noticed a blue overall, neatly folded. Walking over to the bunk I slowly lifted the suit and stared at it.

It had the number 176 on the front and back. Looking back at the guy he walked over and said, "Hey, I'm Trevor Alkert, son of Krios. You must be that new kid they said was coming today. Nice to meet ya. I'll be your guide round Area 51 for now. First things first, put your suit on, and never take it off unless you're in the room. If they see you without it, you'll get in trouble, trust me."

Nodding at Trevor I slipped the suit on and zipped it up. It was kind off comfortable, but not really my type. Then looking up at him again I asked, "Is there anyone else in here?"

"Yeah, we got two more, Alissia, and Konner. There probably off training or something, I just came in here to wait for the new kid."

Nodding again I sat on the bunk while Trevor went on with more rules and my schedule for the weeks. I only half listened to him because my mind was still on my family, and the fact that I'm not normal.

I heard the door open and two kids came in, they both seemed to be 16 or 18 I couldn't tell.

"Hey Trev! It's lunch, we gotta go man." The guy said at Trevor. Then noticing me for the first time he went over to shake my hand, "Whoa look here, we got a new sis!"

"Oh please Konner, calm down!" The girl said smiling at me, "I'm Alissia and that's Konner."

After saying hi to them, Alissia grabbed my hand and dragged me all the way to the dinning hall.

When we got there, people where already sitting down eating their lunch. I sat down beside Alissia and looked at my food. Just a plain burger, I guess the people here aren't that crazy after all.

Lunch went well; Alissia talked to me most of the time, and introducing me to some of her friends too. It got boring when they started talking about makeup and boys. No offense, but I hated those topics, I don't know why, but I just do.

Feeling like I was no use at the table anymore I stood up to leave, figuring I knew the place enough to find our dorm room.

I turned one more time to say bye to Alissia and started to walk. Facing the front again I suddenly bumped into a person.

I heard people gasping, and I wondered if it was me. Looking up I saw a guy with sandy hair, blue eyes and a scar on his face. He held out his hand to help me up, smiling. I took it and smiled back.

Patting my back he said, "Careful there, watch where you're going next time."

I glared at him thinking he was insulting me and said, "Is that suppose to be an insult."

More people started to gasp and whisper around me as the room grew deadly silent. The boy glared back at me, all traces of his smile gone and whispered, "No one talks to me like that here. Do you know who I am!?"

Feigning boredom I replied, "Cocky much. For your information, I'm new here."

He gritted his teeth, "Luke Castellan, kid. The _only_ demigod around here. I was the one who helped lord Kronos rise again, and I'm going to be part of his next rising too."

Not knowing what all that was about I just turned around and left, not minding all the glares, and looks of horror that people gave me. I knew I was a bit impulsive there, but who cares. He pissed me off and I don't stand people who do that to me.

* * *

**What did you think? Good... bad? let me know! Again, this story just came to me, and i'm still sorting things out. The story will get better. Peace out! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all the people that reviewed ;) And to Max Baron, you will notice yourself in this story, Thanks for volunteering!**

* * *

A few minutes later Alissia came in and she didn't actually seem like she was in a good mood.

"What was that?!" She burst out gesturing at the door.

"What was what?" I asked her calmly.

"Why did you do that to Luke? Of all the people you could have picked a fight with, it had to be him! He's dangerous, Scarlet, don't try messing with him again." She said, her voice trembling.

I opened my mouth to say something, when the door flew open and in came Konner and Trevor grinning widely.

Konner suddenly burst out, "Hey Lissia, calm down. It's not like she was actually killed." He turned to me and went on, "That was some stunt there Scarlet. In all the time I've been here, I have never seen anyone actually go up to Luke and manage to stand up to him without getting killed."

I nodded and grinned back at him. Once everyone was settled and back to normal again, I followed Travis to the outdoor arena, whatever that was.

We walked out the door and through the bland dimly lit hallways until we got to the main hallway and exited though a steel sliding door.

Sunlight streamed towards my face and I squinted. The sun was too much for me to take after just a while in that prison. Finally adjusting my eyesight I scanned the surroundings.

At the east side there were kids racing around a huge track. Even from here I could see they were going at an unusually fast rate. Farther away there were archery ranges and archers training. Trevor tugged me along to the west and I followed still looking at the new surroundings.

We passed a few buildings. Apparently this place could afford a school and not brighter light bulbs for the buildings. There was even a gym and a swimming pool. It was like a boarding school, asides from the part that there were people in greek armor and monsters everywhere.

We stopped in front of a huge iron gate and Trevor faced me, "First, we're going to get you geared up. Then we'll see what level you are in sword fighting."

I stared at him dumbly, following him again inside a building that looked like a large shed. I heard something whistling past me and I ducked screaming. Trevor shouted at someone and I heard an apology.

Looking up I noticed a guy with a bow and arrow in his hands, apparently having a hard time aiming at a target.

Someone beside him sighed and said, "Let's try another one, Max. That bow isn't right enough."

He nodded and sheepishly handed the person the bow. The man scurried around racks full of weapons and places the bow beside other ones like it, but in different shapes and sizes. "You need something more lighter, and sturdy… it can't be that flexible, your too strong for those."

The boy nodded dumbly at the man and looked towards me smiling apologetically. Trevor went over to the man and tapped his shoulder. He looked up from scanning a lower rack of bows and grinned, "Ahh Trevor, what can I do for you?"

"New sis needs a weapon." He said, going right to the point.

Nodding the man looked me up and down and scratched his graying beard thoughtfully. "Hold on dear, I got to find Max here another bow."

I looked at Max, he had golden brown hair that went up to his shoulders. His eyes were hazel and a medium built like Trevor. Bronze armor covered his blue t-shirt. He caught me staring and smiled at me again. I looked at my converse until I heard his voice, "Hey, I'm Max Baron, son of Atlas. You new here?"

Looking up, startled I saw he was in front of me holding out his hand. I shook it quickly and let go. Then responded, "Yeah, Scarlet Kieffer, daughter of… Krios." It felt weird saying that.

He whistled at this news, "Lucky, the Krios dorm isn't as full as the Atlas one, I can tell you that much. So… archer or sword fighter?"

"I don't know yet." I said contemplating on which one I would probably do good at.

Suddenly the man cried out, "Ah hah! I got one Max, this one better work or else you're just going to have to go make do with a dagger."

Max's face scrunched up at the thought of that and took the silver bow that the man gave him. He drew a silver arrow from his quiver and aimed at the target board, poorly positioned near the doorway. He let it go and it whistled though the air as fast as lightning and embedded itself right on the bull's eye. The man clapped his hands and shooed a pleased Max out of the weaponry. Max waved at me and darted out the door.

The man faced me and his eyebrows knitted in deep concentration. Then he snapped his finger and said, "Considering from your built and from what I can tell for now, you would do with a nice medium sword."

He went over to another rack filled with swords of different shapes and sizes. He hovered his hands over each one and examined it before pulling out a medium length bronze sword with a black hilt. He went over to me and handed it.

"Here kid, try this out." He gestured towards a dummy at a corner, apparently used as a test run.

I looked at it and then said, "Uh Mr…."

"Silly me, names Doneven, kids here usually call me Donny. And you are?"

"Scarlet Kieffer."

"Ahh, child of Krios, right Trev my boy?" He commented looking at Trevor.

When he nodded the man beckoned me to continue. I looked at the dummy and back at him saying, "I… don't know what to do."

He grimaced a bit and gave me directions on how to use a sword properly and how to swing and strike for the next 30 minutes until he seemed satisfied at my progress.

He leaned against a rack pleased with my accomplishments, "That's the right sword all right. Now go over there and get your armors and shield." He said pointing at a wide door opened to another room stocked with armors, helmets and shields.

I went in all confused and noticed each aisle had a certain size. I walked over to what seemed like my size and looked around. All kinds of armor where there. Heavy, light, small, big. I found one that wasn't too heavy and fit me well enough. I grabbed the helmet and shield beside it and ran out the door.

Donny checked my armor and nodded approvingly. I grinned at him and walked over to Trevor. We were about to leave when the main doors flew open and in stormed… who else?

Luke.

He went over to Donny, not even noticing me or Trevor and waved a broken sword hilt at him. Through gritted teeth he said, "Is this what you call a sword!?" He threw it down at the floor and crossed his arms over his chest.

Donny's face turned white and he trembled in fear, "I… I'm sorry master Luke. If you just wouldn't exert too much pressure on the hilt… it wouldn't have broken."

"Well you should think about that next time you go giving me a sword then! Get me a hilt that isn't going to break easily for once."

Donny quickly ran to a metal cabinet and unlocked it with a brass key. Opening the lid I leaned sideways to see what was in it. Leaning on a glass rack stood three pure black swords. Donny grabbed the one in the middle, and rushed over to Luke.

Luke grabbed the hilt of the deadly blade and smiled evilly. Then looked at Donny, "Why haven't you given this to me earlier swordsman?"

"I… the blades are strong master Luke… I didn't know if it would be just right for you yet." Donny said fidgeting with his sword belt.

Luke grabbed old Donny's shirt and I pretty much blew it.

You see, I can't stand people who pick on others like that. It just isn't right, you know? So I did the only sensible thing I could think of. I charged Luke.

Now, as you found out, I new squat on anything about fighting with swords and I just went with my impulse… which pretty much gets me nowhere all the time.

I was about to deliver a blow to his back when Luke snapped back and knocked the sword out of my hand and pinned me to the ground.

His blue eyes pierced mine and I could feel the coldness in them. He glared at me even more when he found out who I was. Shoving his new sword up my neck he whispered in my ear, "If you try that again, you're dead, no matter how much Coeus would complain."

I shivered at his voice and whispered back, "You don't scare me."

"I don't do I now? Well you will when you're out there in the arena. Against me." He drew back and stood halfway out the door, about to leave, "Tomorrow after lunch, you and I are going to have a little fight. Then we'll see how scared you are."

The doors slammed behind him and I pushed myself up. Trevor stepped in front of me and yelled, "Are you fricking crazy Scarlet? No one ever beats Luke in a battle. You are going to be seriously hurt, even if he spares you your life."

"You know, since I got here, it had always been Luke this and Luke that. Well you know what! I don't care about Luke! He can go take his dumb pride and stick it up his ass." I yelled back at Trevor.

I heard some gasping and whirled around to find a few girls staring at me menacingly. I didn't even notice they entered the building. I scowled at this and stormed out, past the group of girls who started whispering.

I heard Trevor shuffling out to follow me. This day was getting to be one of my worst days ever.

* * *

**I think that's a reasonable length of writing for this chapter. The next one is hopefully going to be longer =) And possibly more twisted....**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. Thanks to the many people that put this story in alert and favorite!  
**

* * *

The next day, Trevor managed to get me to the arena to get some training done. The thought of Luke being a stuck up jerk fueled my need to actually learn how to fight with a sword.

In less than an hour I got Trevor knocked on the ground his sword all the way across the arena and his right arm bleeding slightly. That went well, all I did was rely on some weird instinct that kept his blade away from me, and the need to get this over with.

"Pretty good. I think you can last a while out there." Trevor said whipping sweat from his brows.

"Oh give me a break Trev! Stop thinking so negative. The guy is a complete jerk! Who frickin cares if I don't beat him, all I want is to at least have the satisfaction of proving that he isn't as awesome as he thinks"

"Whatever floats your boat sis." He said patting my back.

Rolling my eyes we headed over to our dorm room to cool off.

All I wanted was a bit of peace and quiet in the room before I actually have to go out and fight Luke. But nooo, Alissia had to bring over some of her friends to start fussing and pestering me.

"Scarlet, you need to know something." Alissia whispered while a few of her friends left. Nodding at her she continued, "Luke… isn't… you know… normal."

"Oh I already know. His ego is seriously too big." I responded.

Alissia laughed lightly and went back to being serious again, "No, I'm serious Scarlet. He's uh… different."

"What do you mean? Stop speaking in weird cryptic messages, it's confusing me!"

"He's… invincible." She whispered.

"What?" I asked dumbly, staring at Alissia.

"Well, no one ever tells us, but some people that actually survive him say that nothing can hurt him physically. We don't actually talk about it a lot, just in case he hears us, you know." She whispered faster.

Shaking my head I smirk. No one can be invincible, not even the titans or the gods. Call me stubborn, but seriously, how can he be invincible! It's not possible, as far as I learned about all this greek mythology stuff, it just isn't possible.

Boy, was I wrong.

..........

Luke was waiting in the middle of the arena when I entered. A huge crowd of people waited on the bleachers on one side. I noticed four of them stood off to the side with a stretcher and what looked like medical equipment. I gulp, _I'm not going to be the one on that stretcher _I thought.

Luke banged his armor with his shield hand and yelled to the crowd. They yelled back and started clapping in a rhythmic way, while chanting "Fight. Fight. Fight."

Now, I can't say I was scared, because I was. But the chanting and clapping was disgusting me. This guy was a total jerk if he actually thought that no one can beat him. Maybe I can… or can't, but someone out there should be able to beat him; I'd just be another one trying.

"Look, since you're a girl, I'll take it easy." Luke yelled at me from across the arena.

I scowled, drawing my sword and got in a ready position.

A man with a loud speaker stood up and announced the fight. He looked at me with a sad face as he dropped a white flag. _Wow, fights here are really serious._

Luke charged at me.

As crazy as it sounds I quickly prayed to my father and all the titans I knew so far in classes. I felt weird praying to someone I never knew, but I needed all the luck I could get.

Suddenly, something clicked in my head, and everything became more defined. Clearer, as if I could see every move he was about to make. I felt powerful and it made me excited. Maybe praying did pay off.

He raised his sword and bought it down with lightning speed, a blow that would have automatically struck me unconscious if I didn't have this weird impulse.

I stepped sideways and ducked as the sword swung around me. Holding out my shield I took in blow after blow, until the shield was badly dented and I decided to throw it aside.

Sidestepping another blow, I parried and bought my blade to his neck. I slashed at him, but surprise overwhelmed me as my blade _bounced_ off his skin.

I backed away in shock and he took the chance to grab my free arm and twist it back. I felt pain surge from it as I heard a crack and I cried out, dropping to my knees.

He towered over me, ready to take the last blow that would render me unconscious. But as I looked into his cold eyes I noticed a hint of pity and taking one last desperate chance, I lunged at him. I knocked him to the ground and in surprise he let go of his sword and I kicked it away.

My arm was hurting badly, but I put all my weigh down on him as I bought my sword up to his neck. The crowd grew silent, holding their breaths as they waited for the next move.

Usually this signifies that the person will die soon, or the game is over. But noooo, Luke had other plans. He just smiled up at me and whispered soothingly, "Go on, _try_ to kill me"

My breath hitched at his voice and I grew disoriented as my hand holding the sword to his throat trembled. _Why is this happening? No one ever makes me feel uneasy like this._

Looking at his eyes one more time I noticed something I never expected. In that one brief glance, I knew all about Luke. I saw the fear and hatred he held. Him alone in the world, no one that really loved him, no one that cared about him. He was left all alone. Loosing everyone that he cared about. He wasn't always this mean, this was all just a mask.

In that instant, I felt sorry for him. He was hiding who he really is. All this tough act... isn't him. Hey, you can't blame a guy for trying to survive around here and get some reputation.

I slowly withdrew my sword and got off him. He stared at me in disbelief as I turned around to leave the arena. The air around us was silent as people watched in anticipation at what was going to happen next.

No matter how much of a jerk Luke was, that was only part of him. The only part he showed to the world. I couldn't bear hurting someone as alone as he was. I'm not that kind of person.

I heard his choked voice, "Where do you think your going? We're not finished yet!"

Not looking back I responded, "I think we both know this fight is over. Besides it isn't fair. You're invincible."

People gaped at me as I left the arena. Obviously they haven't seen the likes of me around here. I still couldn't believe I saw the _real _Luke. The one that no one ever sees in him.

Walking out of those gates I headed to the infirmary building and wobbled my way to the check up rooms.

People took a look at my broken swollen arm and started whispering to their neighbors. _Why are people like that!? Seriously!_ They don't have the right to do that. I passed a guy with an amputated arm and heard his whispering, "Isn't she the one that was fighting with Luke?"

The guy beside him nodded in wonder whispering back, "Look at that! She isn't even dead! Must be pretty skilled to survive him."

There it was again, Luke this, Luke that. That guy seriously needed someone to keep him down to earth. All traces of pity for Luke, left my mind and i whirled to the guy saying, "I can hear you, ya know!"

The guy held up his trembling hands as I continued to walk up to the front desk. The nurse gave my arm a look and started writing on a clipboard. After a while she looked up and said, "Luke?"

"Yeah." I replied through gritted teeth.

She sighed loudly and started writing more. Then it dawned on me, Luke probably picked more fights around here in a day than anyone else did in their lifetime. Yep, no more pity left for him. Looking at the nurse I asked, "How many injured from Luke?"

She looked up with sad hazel eyes and responded, "More than you can think. Some died right here, horrible to look at, I tell you. That boy would loose half our army before we even get to fighting with those demigods."

Clenching my fingers together I bit my lip so I wouldn't start ranting. This had to stop.

"What is wrong with that guy." I whispered quickly to myself.

The nurse must have heard because she answered, "You didn't know? He's invincible. Went right in that river Styx if I recall."

I stared at her in shock. No one ever told me he was invincible, ever. Why didn't anyone warn me? _Oh wait._ Alissia did, I mentally slapped myself for forgetting so easily.

"Now follow me Miss Kieffer. We'll get your arm fixed." She was probably expecting me here after the fight. Then in a low whisper that I could barely hear she said, "And thank goodness he didn't damage you too much."

..........

A few stitches and bones being pulled and moved back to places, I was out of there. My right arm was in a sling and I was chewing on a small ambrosia square. I stepped out the doors of the building and started walking to the dorm rooms.

Kids glared at me and some of them even started clapping. I just stalked away not giving them a second glance.

Entering my dorm, I noticed Alissia on her bunk. She was reading a magazine. I went over and towered over her.

She slowly put the magazine down and looked at my arm in the sling. She looked into my eyes and I could tell she was giving me an I-told-you-so look.

Sighing I sat down beside her and said, "I'm sorry Lissia, I… didn't believe you until I was actually out there and it was too late."

She nodded in understanding and put an arm around me, "It's fine. I'm just glad he didn't hurt you that much."

We talked for a while until she had to go off to titan mythology classes. That left me alone for two hours before dinner.

Having nothing better to do, I walked around aimlessly through the numerous hallways with other titan names on them. I stopped at a doorway marked 'Prometheus' and remembered that girl named Silva.

I didn't notice how long I stood out that door, thinking weather to knock or just leave, until someone opened it and came out. She had short black wispy hair and armor over her orange jumpsuit. She looked me over once and nodded before she pushed past me going down the left hallway.

Sighing I gave up and headed to the main 'courtyard', as Trevor likes to call it.

The gleaming silver doors slid open as I came closer. But as I took a step out, a hand grabbed the collar of my jumpsuit and whirled me around flinging me to the wall.

"Hey! What the hell!" I yelled in annoyance. Looking at the person, surprise and pure hatred overwhelmed me as I stared at Luke's cold blue eyes.

"Do you know how bad you made me look out there?!" He said through gritted teeth.

"Wow. Like I care." I replied rolling my eyes. I was going to slip past him when he blocked my way again. "What do you want!?"

"A rematch. This time, you can't back out of."

"Wow, big deal retard. You know you are so full of yourself, you think you're all awesome. Well, I got something to tell you!" I jabbed him on the chest in emphasis, "You're not awesome, you're not special. You injure people like their just bugs to step on!"

Surprise appeared on his face before a cloud of anger came back, "Watch your mouth Scarlet…"

"No! You watch it!" I said stamping a foot on the ground, "I have some seriously R rated language here, but you don't deserve my time, if all you do is bully people around. Grow up, Luke."

"Excuse me!?" He said offended.

"You're excused." I said coolly, shoving him hard and walked calmly out the doors.

* * *

**That ends this chapter. Oh look, it _is_ longer! (yay) =D So yeah, bit of a twist here. I have a pretty good idea where this story is going to go**** soon... very soon... ;)  
**

**Anyways, Peace Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's the next chapter. I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner, I had a huge writers block for all my stories, and took a long time deciding on the twist in this one ;)  
**

* * *

The slight breeze cooled off my increasing temper. I needed someplace to cool down and think. This was making me insane, this whole place. Everyone here. And most of all, Luke.

I scanned the main courtyard full of people with armor, and found a little secluded grove with a few trees a little ways away. Not thinking of the dangers where I was walking, I stalked off to the promising shade of the trees.

Suddenly somebody, somewhere yelled, "Heads!" and I tilted my head to the right to face them. I felt things whizzing past me, but I didn't get the chance to see what it was as I was immediately tackled and knocked to the ground, taking my breath away.

Pain surged up my healing arm and I gave a yelp as I felt a small sting a bit higher up from my hip. White dots appeared in my field of vision as I tried to focus on my surroundings. Struggling to form words I mumbled, "Get off me."

The strong arms that wrapped around my body protectively let go and I gulped in air trying to calm myself down. Lying on my back I looked up to see icy blue eyes. I gritted my teeth noticing who it was and I tried pushing him aside.

"Why'd you do that for! You had you're chance to kill me earlier." I said with as much hate as I could muster up at the moment.

He glared at me, traces of what seemed like worry left him and yelled back, "Is that what I get for saving your sorry life!?"

"Saving me!? Oh is that what you call it if you tackle people to the ground!?" I said with equal hate.

Luke gestured at the field where I was passing and said, "Well for your information this is a training ground, and you just walked past the archery range. _This_ isn't a preschool park!"

I tried to stand up, but feeling muscles pulling on my side I laid back down again. Breathing deeply I checked where the pain was coming from. Just above my right hip, I saw half an arrow lodged between my armor and blood welling out.

Luke followed my line of sight and saw the broken shaft of the arrow; I thought I saw horror flash over his face before a mask of no emotion covered it.

I reached down to try to pull it out but he grabbed my wrist and said, "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Getting it out, stupid."

He opened his mouth to answer but thought better of it and instead looked up at the archers that were now finally realizing something was wrong and was walking slowly over. It surprised me how far away they managed to shoot arrows... but then again I was about ten feet away from the target without knowing it.

I felt surprise take over my pain for a moment, realizing Luke lifting me up with what seemed like ease and started to walk briskly.

"What the hell are you doing!? Put me down!" I tried to say, but my voice was becoming more slurred as more white spots entered my field of vision.

"Infirmary building. You can't stand up." Was all he said, never meeting my eyes.

Giving up a fight I had no advantage in I drew a ragged breath as I closed my eyes. I couldn't take it, it felt I was drifting slowly from the world. My old witty self completely leaving me and I was left with nothing but the urge to stay alive. The sting almost numbed my whole body, making me feel cold. I leaned my head on the crook of his neck, forgetting he was the person I hated the most. I was thankful for the warmth, and almost felt his heartbeat… if the guy actually still had a heart.

I guess this was how I was going to die.

"Luke honey, what's wrong with her?" I heard a female voice say soothingly like syrup with a hint of distaste. Those type of voices always disgusted me for some reason. Partly because it was always too sappy and they never actually mean what they say.

"Can it Tammy, I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last empousa in the world." I heard Luke's voice faintly. I smiled slightly at that, still in my numb state of mind.

I heard her stamp a foot and walk off. "Master Luke, I'm so sorry. I… we shouldn't have shot those arrows." I heard another voice, more nervous and felt farther away.

"Arrow type?" I heard Luke's steely voice say sharply.

"slow reactant poison tips… sir." The voice said uneasily.

"You'll regret it later, if she doesn't live. What is with using real arrows when there's no real enemy." My ears cringed as his steely voice cut through the air.

I heard automatic doors sliding open and voices around me drifted away as I gave into my body's need to stop the pain and just fall asleep...

I felt my body being put on a stretcher and the rush of air as I was pulled along into an emergency room. The last thing I felt before completely drifting off was slowly disappearing voices and warm hands enveloping my left hand in a tight grip.

..........

Sunlight streamed through a glass window and I frowned not wanting to open my eyes just yet. Letting out a small sigh I peered at my surroundings.

I was in a small room, with stainless steel walls and a cream white roof. A small window, that seemed odd compared to the other things in the room, allowed sunlight to enter and give the room a nice warm glow.

I felt a body steer close by and I froze. Looking to my left I saw someone slumped over. His head was resting on his arms, sleeping. His sandy blond hair a mess, and his back rose and fell as he breathed.

In a lot of confusion I stared at the form until I heard a beep coming from somewhere. Looking over I noticed needles stuck in my right hand and tubes going to a machine, and a bag almost emptied of golden liquid.

I moved slightly and felt something wrapped around my stomach and found medical cloth wrapped around it, covering my right hip where the wound was. The fabric was stained with blood.

The machine beeped again and the boy stirred. I froze when he woke up, because he was the last person I expected to be anywhere near me.

Luke stared back into my eyes, and this time I didn't feel the harsh coldness of it, I felt pity and worry overtaking and I couldn't move a muscle.

He opened his mouth to say something, but the door opened and in came the nurse, the very same one I met yesterday. She smiled at me and checked the bag emptied of golden liquid attached to the tube.

Looking at Luke nervously, she said, "Master Luke, I think it's time you should go, if you don't mind me asking. You should get rested too, staying up so long last night."

Luke nodded at her and giving me one more glance left the room. The nurse turned to me totally amazed, "In all the times I have seen that boy, he has never shown this much kindness to _anyone_." She looked at the machine readings and continued, "That boy stayed up all night on that chair just watching you. He wouldn't listen to anyone."

I felt my cheeks growing warmer when she mentioned that. I did _not_ expect that coming. It felt like my whole world turned upside down overnight. Luke actually being _nice_ and me _blushing_, that was new.

"Hmm, I think that'd be enough nectar for you. Can't over do it or who knows what will happen." The nurse said carefully removing the needles the tube was attached to.

I winced at the pull and didn't say anything. The whole news about Luke was too overwhelming for any other thoughts to gather in my head.

"When can I get out?" I finally asked the nurse as she was leaving the room.

"Oh, probably later, dear. Don't worry, you rest yourself."

..........

I was sitting in the small hospital lobby when Trevor walked in casually. It had been a long day and I felt better already, good enough to walk back to my dorm, at least I wasn't bleeding anymore.

But after the nurse saw me stagger a bit, she insisted someone come and 'escort' me to my dorm. That meant Trevor, who, might I add, is very forgetful and late as usual.

"Gods Trev, took you long enough."

He held up his hand in surrender and said, "Sorry sis, there was something going…"

"Just take me back to the dorm." I sighed getting up from the chair I was sitting on.

We walked outside and I waved to the nurse as the doors slid shut.

"I heard what happened." Trevor said quietly, barely enough so I could hear.

"Yeah well, it doesn't mean anything." I said, denying a small voice at the back of my head.

Trevor stopped in his tracks and looked to his left. I checked what he was looking at and noticed a lone person sitting on a porch step. Looking at the sun as it went down for the day.

"Maybe it's time you get to know the guy better." He whispered. I thought he was being all stupid and tugged at his sleeve to keep him moving, but he stayed put and looked me strait in the eye.

Rolling my eyes I replied, "Oh come on Trev! So what, just because he managed to save my life, doesn't mean we're best friends now."

"No it doesn't. But you're being too impulsive again, just try and think it over. One talk wouldn't hurt." He gave me one long stare before he started to walk. Leaving me here, unable to move, still thinking it over.

Glancing at Trevor still walking across the nearly empty fields I sighed and walked towards the small building with the porch, where Luke sat.

"Why did you do that?" I asked sitting beside him on the porch steps. Maybe it was time to give him a last chance, to actually get to know him better. It was the least I could do for saving me.

"I… don't know." He whispered looking at the sunset.

I didn't say anything, because well, what was there to say. I wasn't the nice comforting type of person anyways. Trying to find words to say at the moment was hard for me, luckily I was saved.

"I guess it was just impulse, you know. I was still mad at you at the moment, but when I saw those archers draw their bows, and you being an idiot and not realizing anything, I… just… knew I had to help." He turned to look at me desperately, trying to get me to understand.

I was surprised at this Luke. This Luke was not a stuck up jerk, it was the part of him that he hid, the part that I glimpsed when we fought.

"And when I saw that arrow, I… felt scared… for the first time, in a really long time." He whispered almost intelligibly. Looking back into my eyes I didn't feel the cold cruelness in them anymore.

"Thanks." I said my voice breaking up a bit as I held back tears.

_How could my whole world turn upside down with that one mistake of walking through that field?_ I wondered.

"I'm sorry." He whispered after a long uncomfortable silence.

"For what?"

"Being a stuck up jerk." I turned to face him and he looked back, sincere in his eyes. He continued, "After you told me to grown up, it made me think."

"Gee, I bet that was hard." I said smirking slightly.

"But you're right. That's what I needed to do. I guess I needed someone to pull me out of all the worshiping and pampering to realize what I really turned into."

I nodded, not able to face him again. I felt weird, like something else was changing, I couldn't describe what I was feeling anymore.

"You helped me realize who I am again. I can't hide from my past anymore, but at least it doesn't hurt as much."

This always got me curious, what was really about his past that was bad? Looking at the floor I asked, "What happened?"

After another long silence he began telling me a tragic story all the way back when he had his first dream of Kronos, in a camp. Being a human host for an immortal being. And losing everyone he loved in the end.

"It never actually killed me. I just felt like I was disappearing. And all the things I were when I got rid of Kronos, disappeared to, I felt like I wasn't myself. I guess when I came here, and saw people looking up to me, it made me feel superior." Luke said finishing his story.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Here I was, thinking my life was still miserable, and all along, Luke has gone through more pain than me. I had an urge to comfort Luke, and it surprised me, his story changed the way I felt towards him.

The sun was completely gone and the moon took its place. Not being able to hold the question back I asked, "What's going to happen now?"

His blue eyes seemed more radiant in the moonlight and he smiled grimly at me, "I don't know anymore. You changed everything for me."

"Can't say you didn't change me either." I said whispering into the dark, blushing slightly.

I felt him looking at me, and I was thankful the darkness hid my blushing. _This was all crazy, what is going on with me_.

Faced him again, I held my breath. Looking at him from a totally different perspective I noticed how… _handsome_ he was. I can't even start to believe I said that. Without warning he leaned in closer and my heart started to beat faster. Impulse took over and I found myself leaning towards him too. Our lips met and I felt a tingle at the touch.

Pulling away I gasped. _That _was not supposed to happen… but it felt right, like he filled the emptiness that was inside me. Whirlwinds of thoughts entered my mind, as he placed his lips gently on mine again. I felt like I had millions of butterflies in my stomach and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him back. I felt his arms around my waist slowly pulling me closer and I forgot everything other than Luke beside me.

Pulling away from our kiss he leaned his forehead on mine and I could hear him breathing hard. I can't say he didn't shake me up too, because I felt like my heart was going to explode.

* * *

**Ah! Don't kill me! =D I thought it was finally time for a twist in the story. Again, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner (curse you writers block, but thank god It's finally over). What did you think so far? **

**Peace Out! ;)  
**

**So press the magical review button!  
l  
l  
V****  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6 :D thanks for all the wonderful comments guys!**

* * *

"What happened!" Alissia exclaimed while throwing her magazine aside and jumping up from her bed, an excited look on her face.

I glanced over at Trevor who had a smug triumphant look on his face and I tried to glare at him to wipe the look off. But, failed.

My heart was still pounding in my chest and I still felt oddly dizzy. A wave of heat rushed to my face as I remembered that kiss. Shaking my head slightly I tried to get back to my old stubborn self but I just couldn't.

I felt changed. I saw everything differently now, everything was so… clear… so vibrant. Like I was finally home again. My heart didn't feel empty anymore, it felt like what it used to be back then, with my family. I sucked in a slow breath, _this is my home now. _I looked at the three expectant faces, waiting for me to talk and I smiled all of a sudden. Filled with a sense of calm and serenity I haven't felt for a while now, _this is my family._

But there was that nagging feeling at the back of my mind. Something wasn't right, I still felt like I was… in danger.

Then I heard snapping.

I focused back to my dorm room, which was reality and I saw Alissia snapping her fingers in front of my face, looking slightly annoyed now. Looking at her newly manicured gold fingernails I zoned out again.

"helllooooo. Earth to Scarlet." She said, dragging out each word like I was retarded.

"Knock it of Lissia" I grumbled forgetting about that sense of danger… and the color of her fingernails.

"Ugh, finally she responds!" She said looking at Konner and pointing at me.

"Soo! What happened!" Lissia exclaimed.

"Nothing." I said. That wasn't true at all, but I didn't need this kind of girl talk. What was I suppose to say anyways, 'oh my gods I totally kissed Luke, that invincible hot guy!' hah. No way. I'll give her credit if she even manages to get anything out of me.

"Leave her alone Lissia." Trevor said getting up to put his notebook on the small silver side table. "She's tired, she needs some rest."

I gave him a grateful look and he winked at me. Alissia grumbled and glared at me. I gave her my best I'm-so-tired-I-can't-talk-to-you-right-know look until she sighed and stormed over to her bed.

….

_I opened my eyes to a dream. Although this didn't seem like any normal dream about rainbows and ponies… this seemed oddly real._

_I found myself in front of a small office with a golden plated doorknob and reinforced steel locks. The door opened, and letting my curiosity take over I walked quietly inside. _

_Inside i found only one lamp on a small coffee table and no windows. Luke was sitting on a chair bowing his head to something in the darkness right in front of him._

_Squinting I tried to see what it was but failed yet again. Looking at Luke once more, I couldn't help but feel my heart racing as I watched him… but i felt a colder more evil presence in the room, and it didn't feel so good._

_Suddenly I head an ancient raspy voice that send shivers down my spine, "It is almost time again, boy."_

_I saw Luke clenching his hands into fists and replying, "Yes… my lord."_

"_You better not fail me again this time or your life is permanently over!" The voice said. I shivered slightly at the intense creepiness of it. _

"_If… if you think I'm not good enough for the job… why… can't you find someone else… my lord?" Luke said mumbling. My eyebrows knitted together in concern. Whatever is hiding in those shadows isn't any rainbow pegasi, if it can make Luke talk like that. _

"_NO!" The voice boomed and Luke cringed cowering a bit, "You, are the one that has to host my being again! You, are the one that must correct your mistakes! YOU, are the one that owe me your life, and don't you dare forget I saved you from death! Not to mention your little _girlfriend _will suffer if you don't."_

_I heard Luke suck in a breath and saw his knuckles turning white. This was getting to be too real for me. I didn't like this dream one bit._

"_Don't you dare hurt her! She's… been through a lot!" He yelled squeezing his eyes shut. _

_Suddenly I saw him drop to the floor curling in a ball, agony written all over his face. "Don't you dare talk to me like that! You unworthy fool. Getting all soft again, are we now? Remember what happened last time… or do you need some reminders."_

_I felt tears enter my eyes as Luke took deep breaths to ease the pain inflicted upon him by whatever it was in that darkness. I saw him turn his gaze towards my dream form and I wondered if he could actually see me._

…

I woke up in a sweat. Shivering in the cold I gasped for air, not being able to take in enough. I shivered all over again at the thought of that dreadful voice that sounded so deep and ancient.

_Luke!_

I pulled the bed covers off and jumped from the bunk, trying to quietly get to the door without anyone noticing. Worry enveloped me as I thought of the dream possibly being reality.

Opening the cold steel door I slipped outside, still in my pj's. Only then I noticed that I didn't know where to go. Acting on impulse I ran left and turned a corner only to bump into another person walking my way.

"Jeez! What the…" The boy fumed.

His golden brown shoulder length hair gave it away and I knew this guy was Max, the same guy that almost hit me with an arrow. He looked pretty pissed... me slamming into him and dropping his stash of… whatever it is.

"Max! Watch it! I need to find someone!" I said desperately.

"Gee, don't I get an apology," He stated.

"No, consider it even. You almost killed me with an arrow… and now… I slam into you randomly." I explained matter of factly. I hated admitting it was my fault, and this wasn't an excuse to start. I looked at the small brown paper bag he was carrying and gestured, "What's that anyways?"

Grinning he explained how he stole them from the cafeteria. I just nodded my head, not really following along, thinking of all the possible places where the room might be.

He waved a hand over my face and I snapped out of my thoughts. He frowned at me and asked, "Hey, you okay? You don't seem like your ruthless self as usual."

I rolled my eyes at him, "What makes you think that?"

"Looking for someone? Or could it possibly be a dream?" He shrugged at me raising an eyebrow.

"well… kind of. You know where Luke is right now?" I asked trying to sound casual.

He smirked, "Luke? You serious. That Castellan dude, right?" I nodded dumbfounded, "I have no idea why a person like you would be even anywhere near him, but I guess he's somewhere in that private room of his… always see him going there when I have my… lets say, 'trips' to the caf."

I punched him lightly on the shoulder asking where that was. After a few more teasing he directed me there and I ran, my heart beating loudly and my mouth getting dry.

I saw the door. Feeling the cold presence near, I slowed down taking deep breaths of air.

Noticing the doorknob turning I quickly looked around for a hiding place and hid behind a corner, hoping whoever it was wouldn't see me. The reality of my dream struck me full force and i began to shake from worry.

I heard the door open and shut, hearing footsteps leaving. Closing my eyes I counted to ten and turned the corner hoping that the person left.

I ran out of luck there. Guess who was standing in front of me. Staring coldly down at me with piercing blue eyes.

"Luke…?" I whispered. What was up with his cold expression? I thought he was in pain a moment ago… I guess not.

"What are you doing here Kieffer. You should be in your dorm. You want me to report you for cleaning duty at the drakon's den?"

I was dumbstruck yet again. What was this! I came here, all worried about him and he goes acting up on me.

I gritted my teeth not being able to hold my over reactive temper back and said, "What are you saying! Luke! It's me. What is wrong with you! You were nice a few hours ago! And now your back to your snobby self!" I felt hot tears escaping and I didn't try holding it back.

He stood there, not saying a word, and I looked down not being able to meet his gaze. Wiping away a tear I whispered, "I thought you really changed… I thought what happened between us was really something that could change you."

I sounded like a crappy love sick fool, who fell for things like that. How could I have let my guard down? Flashbacks of corny chick flicks entered my head and I envisioned this scene as one of them.

_How ironic. _I laughed humorlessly and turned around walking back to my dorm, not sparing him a second glance. Letting my over reactive moods wash over me I didn't even notice his pleading look or maybe the idea that whatever was in that room had something to do with Luke's behavior. Instead I kept walking, feeling my heart tearing for someone that I have been with only so briefly.

"Scarlet… you don't understand." I head him say. But it was done. I couldn't deal with this right now. I should have know _we _could never work out in the end.

* * *

**I apologize for my laziness... and this cliff hanger ;)... But I did my best :D (good enough I actually updated, right?)  
**

**Anyways... you want to know what happens between them...Review! and I'll see about getting the next chapter up sooner :)  
**

**Peace Out! **

**Press the magical review button!  
l  
l  
V****  
**


End file.
